


O radości!

by euphoria814



Series: Ogłoszenia Dusz Fandomowych Pasterskie [6]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, czyli jak się nas kopiuje, do niezarejestrowanych, druga część dla autorów, gdzie i kto przetrzymuje wasze opowiadania, radzę przeczytać, temat zniknie wraz ze styczniem, trollom mówimy stop, witaj 2017 roku, zmiany
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: Wchodzą pewne zmiany, zatem zapraszam do środka!





	1. Chapter 1

W związku z tym, że moje prace były już kradzione i publikowane bez mojego wyraźnego pozwolenia oraz - co chyba jeszcze gorsze - na ao3 może nie roi się od trolli, ale są niezwykle skuteczne pisząc wytrwale, a ja lubię spokój, od stycznia 2017 roku dla osób niezarejestrowanych moje opowiadania będą zablokowane.   
  
Co należy zrobić, żeby czytać dalej? To proste - zarejestrować się poprzez wysłanie swojego maila do ao3. Na pierwszej stronie jest spore GET INVITE czy coś w tym stylu. W ciągu trzech dni macie zarejestrowane konto.   
  
Co to zmienia dla zarejestrowanych? NIC.   
  
Proszę nie pisać, że stracę kudosy, które przychodzą wraz z niezarejestrowanymi użytkownikami i komentarze, które również piszą, ponieważ się z tym liczę i są to koszty, które z przyjemnością poniosę, żeby mieć święty spokój. Kudosy bawią, komentarze karmią wena, ale pasożytowaniu na ludziach, którzy te komentarze piszą - mówię 'nie'. Zatem skończyło się czekanie aż ktoś mnie zmobilizuje do aktualizacji tylko po to, aby ktoś miał co czytać, a nawet nie chce mu się śladu po sobie zostawić. Chociaż oczywiście jako zarejestrowani dalej możecie tak robić i wiem, że nie każdy ma czas napisać komentarz, ale przynajmniej kojarzymy się po nickach, kiedy zostawiamy kudosy. Jakoś bezosobowo widzieć kilka setek gości i nieprzyjemnie się robi, kiedy żaden z owych 'gości' nie zostawia nawet słowa.  
  
 Zatem - mam nadzieję, że rok 2017 zacznie się dla wszystkich przyjemnie. Życzę dobrego roku, bo wiem, że wiele osób z różnych fandomów ma zaplanowane fajne akcje. Sobie życzę świętego spokoju :D  
  
Pozdrawiam  
eu  
  


 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dlaczego uważam, że powinno się poblokować swoje konta?

http://chomikuj.pl/marcelinka3/Dokumenty/Fanfiki/FF+-+PDF,3 - polecam sprawdzić czy wasze opowiadania tutaj też wiszą


	3. Chapter 3

Widzę, że są nadal problemy.

 

Żeby się zarejestrować - na pierwszej stronie klikacie guzik z napisem GET INVITE. Potem bodaj należy podać maila. Zaproszenia są wysyłane po 1000 dziennie, zatem do jakiś 3 dni trzeba będzie poczekać.

 

Rejestrujecie się poprzez kliknięcie linka aktywacyjnego z waszego maila.

 

Jaka jest różnica pomiędzy byciem zarejestrowanym, a niezarejestrowanym?

 

Część opowiadań na ao3 jest poblokowanych dla niezarejestrowanych (naprawdę sporo anglojęzycznych). Nie widzicie ich teraz, ale zobaczycie je po rejestracji i utworzeniu konta. Dodatkowo na ao3 jest blokada, że za każdym razem musicie klikać na opowiadaniach z wyższym ratingiem. To po założeniu konta jest do ustawienia, że będzie was wpuszczało za każdym razem.  
  
Kudosy pod danym opowiadaniem ze swojego nicka od tej pory zostawicie raz, a nie przy każdym rozdziale :D

Możecie z powodzeniem tworzyć sobie własną biblioteczkę za pomocą opcji Bookmark i dodawać notatki/recenzje/własne tagi.

Możecie dostawać na maila powiadomienia o aktualizacji danego opowiadania (jeśli zasubscribujecie tekst) lub też wszystkiego co autor napisze (jeśli zasubcribeujecie autora).

W Inbox pojawią się odpowiedzi na wasze komentarze (jeśli autor na taką odpisze), więc nie będziecie musieli szukać, żeby sprawdzić czy czekać na powiadomienie poczty.

Możecie zaznaczyć opcję czytania jakiegoś fika na później (Mark for later).

Macie historię czytania.

 

 

Jeśli to was nie przekonuje - no cóż :D Nie rejestrujcie się. To wolny kraj :D

 

Jeśli zapomniałam o czymś napisać - krzyczcie :D


End file.
